Template talk:Character
/Archive - everything prior to June 2006 Ajahs? Should we bother to make note Ajahs with this template, or just have rank=Aes Sedai ? Gherald (talk) :I think Aes Sedai is sufficient, since the article will list their Ajah if known. There's maybe cause for putting their Ajah in parenthesis, but that's a lot of extra work for little gain IMO. nae'blis (talk) 18:12, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Replacing The template:infobox character design will likely replace or deprecate this template, so please go comment on / help out with that. --Gherald 21:07, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :Since this never happened, what I expect is that 's updates will get folded into this template, preventing us from having to recode every character page already started. -- nae'blis 17:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. I checked and the "infobox character template" looks pretty good. Although you can improve it to change color according to the alliegence of the character. Light/Dark. And If Aes Sedai then which Ajah. I'm pretty sure I can incorporate those changes. But I won't do so unless you allow me to of course. One more thing. I think the name would be better if it was Character Infobox and not the other way around. - Zero - Talk 13:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Physical descriptions Until the infobox template becomes standard, I'm making a quick update to the hair and eye headings, to give us a bit more freedom for adjectives. Aristoc 12:52, 8 February 2007 (UTC) At your service So tell me what you want. This will be easy. - Zero - Talk 04:21, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Cool. I've never gotten the hang of using conditionals in templates. The biggest thing I want to be able to do is tie categorization into use of the template; if someone's title is "High Lord", they should sort automatically into Category:High Lords, for example. But if it's empty, it shouldn't try to add a bogus category. Tear/Tairens, etc will be a problem obviously, but hopefully you've dealt with something like that before. :I also dearly would love to have anyone with a value in the death variable to sort into a category, whether it's Category:Deceased or whatever we end up calling it (I'm open to suggestions, as I'm not sure it's useful to sort people from hundreds of years ago into it). Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy. That's a biggie. Ive never done that either. Let me see what I can come up with. Hey wait! I just got an idea! I think I got it. Write: Category: }. That might work. Put whatever the name of the field you have instead of title. It all might amount to the same thing. Of course this is all still Theoretical. It would have to be tested before we can be sure. - Zero - Talk 16:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Nah, it's definitely not that simple; this'll require use of the , possibly nested. If that's outside your skillset, that's cool. Take a look at Faile Bashere for a page where it's not working well right now. -- nae'blis 18:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. I'll see what I can do. But did you try what I said? I really think that works too. - Zero - Talk 18:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC)